Coeur de Pirate
by rosebud896
Summary: The gift was innocent, the events following were not. I'm stuck in a fairytale and I can't escape. I don't know if I want to. Hook/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, or Captain Hook, or anything or anyone in this story. Except maybe my oc's :P

Summary: The gift was innocent, the events following were not. I'm stuck in a fairytale and I can't escape. I don't know if I want to. Hook/OC

* * *

Chapter 1

Party Pooper

* * *

"But don't you think it's a bit odd that Adam was hiding his phone from me. It's like he is hiding a secret message from his foreign lover, or he didn't want me to see a picture of him and some whore" my friend Carmon continued her rant about her suspicions involving the faithfulness of her two week boyfriend. I nodded my head not particularly paying attention to what she was talking about since it was all she EVER talked about. When she realized this I heard a very agitated sigh from across the table and saw her cross her arms across her chest in my peripheral vision.

"You aren't even listening" she pouted. I placed my book down on the table and tilted my head to the right.

"I'm sorry Carmon, it's just… aren't we old enough now to stop making up stories? It seems a bit, I dunno… childish, doesn't it?" She looked down at the table for a moment taking my words into consideration.

"Yeah" she sighed again obviously annoyed with me. I felt a little bad for upsetting her but this was the third rant of similar context I had heard from her in a month.

"Anyway" Carmon thankfully decided to change the topic, "have you finished getting your Halloween costume together?"

"Yeah" I nodded towards the couch where a bag full of clothes from a thrift store sat while I picked up my book. Carmon dug through the back then laid out the complete pirate costume on the floor frowning.

"Seriously, that's it" she teased looking at my very plain costume, "A white collar shirt, black belt, and leggings?"

"Hey be happy I actually agreed to dress up" I countered refusing to take my eyes away from my book.

"I am and I actually prepared for this so" she smiled picking up a shopping back from the floor, "I got these for you." Carmon slapped a three cornered hat with a feather on my head and handed me some sort of box with a long strap on it. I eyed the box confused.

"That is some piece of junk my grandma gave me last year for Christmas it doesn't even open" she waved when she noticed my confusion, "She said it's a compass, you can keep it."

"Do I have to" I whined not wanting to dress up any more than necessary for a holiday we were supposed to stop celebrating when we were ten. I looked up at Carmon but she had a very stern look on her face that taught me it was better just to accept it than fight over it and then end up bickering with my friend for the next week. "Fine."

Carmon's boyfriend held a Halloween party every year at his house the Saturday night before Halloween. Being Carmon's best friend obliged me to go with her every year; and every year I resented it. I never totally fit in with my peers. I was quite shy and preferred to sit in the apartment Cameron and I shared and read or study than go out partying and ruining my body. Carmon said it was unhealthy that a nineteen year old would come back from vacations even paler than before they began but she stopped pestering me eventually and let me live my life the way I enjoyed it.

The night of the party came all too quickly. Carmon practically dragged me out of the house after I was dressed. The loud music and smells of exotic smoke gave me a headache before we were even inside the house. We headed to the backyard instead of walking through the house which, undoubtedly was filled with more of the putrid drugs.

"Hey babe" Adam pulled Carmon into a kiss then staggered back a few steps obviously drunk. I rolled my eyes.

"And hello to you!" one of Adam's friends slapped my ass. Out of instinct and fear I grabbed him by his forearm twisted it behind his back and then pushed him with my knee once he was in front of me into the pool. I smirked when his annoyed face surfaced out of the water.

"Fucking bitch" he snapped swimming to the edge. I noticed a lot of people's attention suddenly went to me. Everyone was either starring at the scene with a face that I could tell meant they were judging me or they were whispering to the person next to them. I picked up a couple of their statements.

"What's her problem?"

"That's the girl in my literature class that never talks."

"Isn't she the girl who got kicked out of her parents' house in high school?"

"Why'd she push Damien into the pool? He could have gotten hurt."

I looked over at Carmon who was staring at me wide eyed.

"I'm going home" I stated and she just nodded.

"I'll get a ride home with Kevin" she smiled understandingly. I ran straight to my car and drove ten miles above the speed limit the whole ride home. When I reached my apartment I discarded all my clothes about the place as I usually did until I felt like cleaning up, and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I sat down on the couch, turned on the television, and cuddled into a blanket. It was only then that I allowed myself to cry. My knees pulled tightly to my chest and my head bowed down onto the top of my knees. I stayed like this for a while until I settled and then began to watch the movie that was playing.

I set my hand down next to me but touched something hard that peeked my interest. I picked the item up studying it in the dark. It was the compass that Carmon gave me. She had told me that it wouldn't open but I still wanted to give it a try. I pressed a button on the side and lifted the top open with surprising ease. That was the first surprise that the compass gave me the next was something that I can't fully explain.

Vine like rays of golden yellow sparkles came out of the compass and reached out like fingers searching in the dark for what it was looking for. I was too stunned to move or think clearly. When one of the rays touched my skin a rush of air flew around me and I saw a bright flash of light erupt around my body. I felt like I was falling and flailed my arms and legs out around me in the bright light surrounded me. I flipped and tumbled as I felt the rush of the wind drowned out my screams.

The light began to turn blue and beneath me I could see water. I was going to fall straight into the ocean! There was no way that I could survive falling from however far up I had fallen from which seemed like thousands of miles. I closed my eyes and hoped that it would be quick. A couple hundred feet later my body bounced against something soft and bouncy. I snapped my eyes open and noticed that it was a cloud. I bounced again on the next cloud and began to fall a much less distance into the water. Luckily the clouds had broken my fall so the impact of the water would not be as fatal. That didn't deter me from screaming my head off like a victim in a horror film.

The water engulfed my shocked body. _What the hell just happened!_ I swam to the surface and took a gasp of air. Just as I breeched the water, a hard object hit me hard on my head. I didn't even have time to comprehend my surroundings before my vision went to black almost without me knowing.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up so bear with me :p


End file.
